Ethan and Sarah Forever
by karate-cookie
Summary: Series of one-shots about Ethan and Sarah. I will put some other couples in there too. Rated T just incase.
1. Someone Like You

**AN: I came up with this idea when listening to _Someone __Like __You_ by Adele. I hope you guys like this little one-shot. Also, if you like this story or even if you don't check out my other story: _True __Identity_. Sorry to my readers, I haven't had the time with homework to write that one, hope this holds you all over for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My_ _Babysitter's __a __Vampire_ nor _Someone __Like __You_.**

**Background: After the "ReVamped" incident, Jesse kidnapped Sarah in the middle of the night. He has been traveling the world with her as his hostage. About twelve years later, Jesse dies in a freak accident involving a wooden stake and Sarah returns to Whitechapel.**

* * *

><p>I walk the streets that I know so well from my childhood. I've missed this town so much. I remember every little detail... my home, my school, my friends, Ethan... Oh, Ethan I wonder what he is up to these days.<p>

"Thinking about your nerd, like always"

I spin around, "Erica" I exclaim.

She pulls me into a tight embrace. "You've been gone a long time."

"Jesse kidnapped me" I tell her matter-of-factly. I shift uncomfortably back and forth as the blonde stares me down. "How's Ethan been?"

She chuckles. "You haven't changed a bit. Most likely, he has settled down and is married to some geeky girl. I don't know, I stopped talking to those dorks after you left. I believe he lives down the road from his parents."

I thank her and scurry off into the night. I pass houses and houses until I come upon the one I seek. The Morgan residence, all the memories flood back to me when I knock on the door. Footsteps come near, and the door opens slowly.

"Sarah" she questions "is that really you?"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan it is," I say quietly.

"How have you been? You look amazing, haven't changed at all." She smiles at me.

"I'm doing well. So, is it just you and Mr. Morgan here now?"

"Well, yes, but Ethan lives in that blue house down there" she points down the road about three houses "and Jane in an apartment closer to the center of town."

"That's nice. I must be going," I tell her "It was so nice to see you again." I hug her quickly before heading down the porch steps.

I wonder if Ethan is really married. I mean I loved the little geek, though I would never admit to that. He was my nerd, everyone said that and it was true. Even so, I wish nothing but the best for him. I beg to God that he hasn't forgotten me.

The blue house comes into view and my breath catches in my throat. Should I show up out of the blue, uninvited? I can't stay away and definitely can't hide my feelings. Why does being in love have to be so hard?

I find myself at his doorstep. A shaky finger outstretched to my fate. The button illuminates my face as I lean closer. Here goes nothing...

_Ding dong._

I hear the scurry of feet towards the door. The lock clicks and the door opens, revealing... Ethan. He has grown some since the last time I saw him and he has become surprisingly paler. His face and overall structure hasn't changed a lot since I last saw him.

We lock eyes. It takes my breathe away.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can mutter a word a little girl pops her head out from the door. Ethan pushes her back inside. Closing the door he smiles at me. Tears threaten to break, and he can tell. He reaches out, but I dash down his porch steps.

I near the park that I loved when I was a little girl. Tears cascade down my cheeks as I run. My vision is blurred by my tears so I flop on to a nearby bench. Hanging my head I continue to cry. The bench rattles slightly and I lift my head. Ethan is next to me.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"It's nothing," I try to get up but his hand clamps down on my wrist.

"I know that's not true," he says as he stares into my eyes; the concern is evident.

"I return home after being kidnapped and being held hostage by Jesse and the guy I love ends up being married and he has a daughter," I tell him, finally cracking under his gaze.

"I'm sorry Sarah, whoever he is, he's missing out." Good old clueless Ethan.

Standing from the bench I yell at him, "I'm talking about you, Ethan! I thought I would come back here, you would see my face and it would remind you that I still love you, that the feeling isn't over!"

He stands too, "What?"

"Never mind, just go live with whatever lucky girl you're with now. I guess she gave you things that I never gave to you."

"But Sarah"

I cut him off, "I said never mind!" I bite my lip before continuing, "I'll just find someone like you." I turn to run, but strong arms wrap around me. I flail, "Let me go Ethan! Let me go!"

"Sarah, hear me out! I'm not married and I don't have a daughter. I'm just watching my neighbor's little girl. They're having date night just like what my parents used to do!"

I stop, "but Erica said..."

"How would Erica know anything?" He chuckles, "she stopped talking to me and Benny as soon as you disappeared. Besides Sarah, that would never happen," using his thumbs he wipes away some of my ruined mascara. "I changed for you" he whispers.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm a full vampire Sarah. Erica bit me before she started to ignore me and Benny. She had also given me one of those pints of blood she had stolen from the blood drive."

"Why would you let her do that to you?" I scream, as I try to break away from his grip.

"Because, I wanted to be with you forever Sarah. I knew Jesse had gotten you, and I wanted to get you back. Benny never let me go after you both, but I stayed here so if you ever came back, you would find me again."

Tears swell in my eyes. Ethan had always told me 'sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.' I never understood what he meant, but from everything I heard today I finally figured it out.

"I love you Sarah," he wraps his arms around my waist before leaning down to kiss me. This will last for all of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Complicated

**AN: At the rate I am going, all these one shots are going to based on songs. This one is Avril Lavigne's _Complicated_; a one shot for all you Benny X Erica fans. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_ or Avril Lavign's song.**

"Hurry up, dork! The only reason I am even doing this is because Sarah asked me to! If it wasn't for her date with your geek friend..." the rest of her rant fades.

I sigh, she has changed so much. I open the passenger side and slide into the front seat. She gets in and starts the ignition before continuing to scream at me. I am sick of this. "Chill out, Erica! Why are you yelling? I didn't do anything. This whole popular mean girl thing is so cliché!"

She pauses, "because no one likes the real me," it comes out as a whisper.

I wanted to scream "I do" but held it in, hanging my head.

"In school I have to watch my back. I can't relax, ever."

"You look like a fool to me," I mumble.

She sighs and pulls out of the parking lot. Her eyes are beautiful; everything about her is.

I sigh, "why do you make things so complicated?"

"Excuse me?"

"You act like you are somebody else. It frustrates me."

"I just take what I get and I turn it into-"

I cut her off, "when we were little you promised you would never fake who you were!"

"Benny I-"

"Save it! You come over to my house uninvited. You're dressed up like- like you're something... else."

She turns to face me "But I am." She strikes a sexy pose in her seat.

I laugh. "You aren't foolin' anyone. They all know you're just a nerdy girl who got all dolled up one day. All they care about is your looks. They probably just want to get in bed with you."

Erica's eyes fade as she drops from her pose.

"Go home and take off all those preppy clothes of yours. You're trying to be cool. I get that. But-" I stop. She can't know.

"But what?"

"Nothing" I reply.

"No it is definitely something." she persists.

"Fine!" I crack under her gaze. Looking out the window I find that we are parked in my driveway. I attempt to slip away, "Oh well we are here, guess I have to go."

"No! You're going to tell me," she grabs my wrist forcefully.

I bite my lip. Should I tell her? I don't know. Probably? Her grip loosens on me and soon slips away. Hurt fills her eyes.

"Well?"

I fidget in my seat, "Tell me, why'd you make everything so complicated? I see you, you act like someone else and it gets me frustrated."

"You said that earlier" she states flatly.

"Let me finish," I whine, "And life's like this. You fall and you crawl. You just take what you get from people and you turn it into... this."

Her eyes glisten with interest.

Here goes nothing... "I like, you the way you are; the nerdy girl who was obsessed with Dusk. I noticed that today, when we were driving in your car. You are talking to me one on one, but any other time you become-"

I get cut off by chilled lips against mine. The shock prevents me from reacting, but soon I recover. Melting into the kiss I savor every second. The way she tugs at my lower lip and the feel of her tongue when it intertwines with mine. It's perfect.

Pulling away, I am speechless.

Erica reaches over me and begins to rummage through the contents of the glove box. She pulls out a case and opens in. "I am suppose to wear them while driving, but since I don't need them anymore I keep them in there." She removes her glasses from their case and puts them on.

"Definitely a step in the right direction"

She puts her hair up into her old lazy pony tail. "A little less complicated?"

I nod. "Yeah."

We both lean in and our lips melt together once more. Opening a door to a whole new Erica. Much less complicated.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and if you have ideas I would love to hear them. But I am going to warn you now, I may or may not use them. Thanks!**


	3. Hot Airballoon

**AN: Based of Owl City's Hot Air Balloon, which I do not own along with My Babysitter's a Vampire. Wish I did, but oh well. In this story, Ethan is 17 and Sarah is still 17 (you know, the whole vampire thing). Anyway, read on, I hope you enjoy!**

Sarah and I are in my room working on our English project for next week. The assignment was to write a song, in pairs. Weird right? What kind of assignment is that? Well you can guess what we both wrote about.

We wrote the prelude to our fairy tale. Yes, I am dating Sarah now, after what seemed like forever. I look up and catch Sarah's eyes staring at me.

"Writer's block," I ask.

She nods in response.

"Let's go for a drive, to take your mind off things," I grab her hand and we prance down the stairs. I open her car door before climbing in my side and starting the ignition. We drove for a while, just taking in the scenery. Suddenly, we come across a church rummage sale.

"Can we stop, please" begs Sarah.

I pull into the parking lot and Sarah hops out of the passenger side. She begins to survey the items that lay on the ground and across the tables. Getting out, I glance back over at her. She has already picked up several items; including a parachute. She pulls out her wallet and pays for everything. A smile as bright as the sun crosses her face as she places her newly found trinkets in the back.

"What is all that for?"

"You'll find out later," she smiles before giving me a peck on the cheek.

Reaching my house, Sarah gathers everything up and heads inside. I trail behind. When I come in, I find her at our mean sewing machine. What seems like miles of thread lay next to her. She began to sew the day away, with navy and red.

The path is wound throughout the house, winding a race track through my mom's kitchen chairs. Sarah looks up from her work.

"We need to get something from downstairs."

"Um, okay," I say shakily. In case you didn't know, I found out earlier today that my basement was haunted. How great is that? The stairs moan and groan with every step we take. Then the shadows come. We fight them down the dark basement stairs. Reaching in my pocket, I pull out a match and strike it on the wall. Letting it catch, it lights up the room. The shadows disappearing instantly.

We return to the sewing machine and after many long hours you yell out as we behold an old maroon hot air balloon.

"Does it work," I ask.

I am out of my mind. Hopefully she will be out of ideas like this pretty soon.

"Let's spend the afternoon in this cold hot air balloon," Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay fine, but leave your jacket behind." Her punishment.

She nods eagerly. As we climb into the basket my stomach drops. This is unsafe. I attempt to get out but it is too late. We have already lifted of.

About ten minutes in I begin to enjoy it. I encircle Sarah in my arms. "Lean out and touch the treetops over town," I whisper into her hair.

She shakes her head, "I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down."

A song comes to my mind, we both start singing in unison, " La la la la la laaa. La la la la la laaa."

We reach the Great Lakes when our balloon finally touches down. Sarah reaches into her bag and pulls out two cups. Rushing over we scoop the water up into the cups; savoring it like cold lemonade. Only a moment later, we both double over in pain. We flop back and sprawl out in the shade. Staring at the sky; Sarah holds her breath and I am trying not to yawn. We are both bored to death, but she turns my frown upside down. My worries are now gone.

"We better get going" Sarah chimes.

I nod, We're out of our minds to try and fly back in this thing. Hopefully Sarah hasn't run out of good ideas yet, though I know she will soon.

Grabbing the balloon and me around the waist, she takes to the sky.

Mockingly she laughs, "lean out and touch the trees."

"No, I'm good." I mumble, "can't wait to kiss the ground when we touch back down."

She lands gracefully. Releasing my waist she dumps the semi-tattered balloon in the trash. The two of us walk back inside and head up to my room. I sit down in my desk chair; Sarah grabs her laptop and we both start to write once more. We spent our afternoon in a cold hot air balloon.

**AN: Like it? Please review. If you have any requests leave them in the reviews as well. Thanks for reading!**


	4. White Chapel or Vampire City?

**AN: Okay this should've been done way earlier... But in one of my reviews I got this request**

**From: BennyLove**

**Can you do one about Benny and girl that's a vampire but he doesn't know and she turns him into a vampire and Ethan and Sarah are in love and Ethan's a vampire? Please it would be awesome!**

**Well, I have decided to do a short story about this. However, I am only posting this chapter in this group of stories, since it is all about Ethan and Sarah. The actual on going story will be posted under the same name as this chapter though, so look for it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_!**

Ethan's eyes roll back into his head as fangs pierce his neck. The venom swims through his veins as he collapses. A yell echoes through his mind as everything fades.

"Ethan," screams Sarah, "why would you do this?"

"Because," Erica smirks, "you can be together forever now."

Sarah falls silent. Ethan had been beaten up pretty bad before he was bitten. His blood puddles next to him. A moan escapes his lips as he comes to.

"Ethan," Sarah whispers, "drink this." She cups his blood in her hands and brings it to his lips.

His fangs slide out as the aroma reaches his nostrils. Ethan slowly sips the blood until it is gone from Sarah's hands. He licks his lips, and his wounds begin to heal. Ethan forces himself up to a seated position. Before he can even ask what happened, Sarah explains everything.

"So, I'm one of you," Ethan questions.

Sarah nods and turns to Erica planning for her to apologize. To her dismay, Erica had fled the scene. A groan escapes her, and she turns to the newly born vampire. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. Now you can't grow old and live a -"

Her rambling is cut short by Ethan's lips crashing onto her own. At first she is taken aback, but soon she responds. Her hands make there way to his dark brown locks. His tongue brushes her lips, and she gladly grants him entry. After who knows how long, they break apart.

"It's okay baby," Ethan says into his girlfriend's hair.

She smiles in response.

**AN: I know it is really short... I do apologize, but I haven't had much time to write. Thank goodness for the long weekend. Anyway, please review guys and tell me some requests. I might not get to them right away, but I will eventually. :)**


	5. The Mistake

**AN: Another request that should have been done a long time ago... **

**From: The anonymous helper ()**

**Do one where Ethan and Sarah are IN LOVE and a girl kisses Ethan and he kisses back but he only loves Sarah that would be cool.**

**So here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_.**

The kiss had caught him by surprise. He didn't mean to respond to it, but he could not retreat. It was one of the first ones in a long time. His girlfriend had been sick for a month with some rare vampire illness. Even though he saw her everyday, they never kissed, hugged, or even held hands. He was craving the contact at this point.

The girl he was currently lip locking with was far from his girlfriend. She was the biggest flirt in school. All of the dumb jocks have gotten her in bed with them. To be completely honest, Ethan hated her guts. He pulled away after he heard crying.

_Sarah_, he thought. Quickly he pulled away from the girl's arms, making sure he pushed her away hard. He ran after his girlfriend as the other girl toppled to the ground. He never wanted to kiss that girl in the first place, and never wanted to hurt Sarah's feelings. He loved Sarah since the day he had met her.

Sarah was running at regular speed. She wanted Ethan to catch up to her, but also wanted him to work for it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran, blurring her perfect vision. Sarah loved Ethan, but she had not noticed it until she saved him at the dance. The thought of losing him made her heart ache.

Ethan was yelling her name as he chased Sarah down the sidewalk. With each thudding step, the distance between them shortened. Once she was within his reach, Ethan reached out and grabbed his girlfriend. Well, at this point that term was questionable, but he pulled her near him. Turning her to face him, she began sobbing into his chest. Sarah was soon screaming at Ethan and hitting his chest in a tantrum like manner. Saying she was "mad at him" was an understatement.

Once Sarah had somewhat calmed herself, all she wanted was an explanation. She did not want to believe that Ethan was the kind of guy to cheat on her. In fact, she could not make herself believe it. Her eyes met Ethan's and in a simple whisper she asked him to explain the event.

Ethan rambled for minutes on end. He explained every little detail about the situation. Several times over he told her he loved her and only her. His words blurred together after a while as he began to sob too. He could not lose Sarah; his heart would break if he did. He stumbled over the last few words he told her. Somehow he managed to get out, "it was a huge mistake," and that he was sorry.

Sarah gently kissed his lips, "I'm not sick anymore," she told him.

They pulled each other closer and there tears began to dry. A long silence feel between the two as they stood on the walkway. Thunder filled the air and rain began pouring down. The two teens stood there for a while. The rain ran over them, cleansing the sick event from their relationship.

Ethan broke the silence. "I've missed those lips," he whispered, "nothing will ever compare to them."

Sarah smiled up at him. She pressed their lips together once more. Ethan's and Sarah's love for one another could not be harmed; it was far to strong for anything to ever damage it. They pulled apart, looking at one another they laughed at their soaked clothes and hair. Ethan grasped his girlfriend's hand, and together they ran through the storm. They reached Sarah's house a few blocks away, and quickly ran inside.

The end of this argument, like the very few others they ever had, was much like a fairytale or movie. Maybe that's what their romance was...

A fairytale.

**AN: Please review! And thanks so much for all of you who have begun to follow my writing and me as an author. That means so much to me! And always send me requests! I will try my hardest to get to them. :) Thanks again!**


	6. Cram Time

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time no see Fanfiction! It's now Summer... meaning I can write more! This is a request from jazzybizzle. **

**"Mind if I offer a suggestion? Could you do one where Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica are having to study for exams or something? That would be really cool.**

**EtharahxBennica moments I would like to see very much. :)"**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_.**

Today is Friday, a week from exams. This coming weekend is the time when everyone begins to cram. It's the only weekend of the year where no one does anything besides study. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica are no different. Well, maybe...

"Hey Ethan," says Sarah as she strolls up to him. "Do you think we can study tonight when I come over to babysit," she asks looking at the ground. She clutches her book closer to her chest in slight embarrassment.

Ethan turns to face Sarah, "sure, besides my parents are taking Jane with them tonight anyway." He struggles to say the last part. Ethan closes his locker to cover his nervousness. In the process, he brushes Sarah's arm with his hand causing them both to turn a light shade of pink. "Why don't we get to class," Ethan asks Sarah shyly.

"Yes, let's go," she agrees.

**Meanwhile...**

"I am going to fail this class," groans Erica loudly as she walks into her classroom.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress," Benny teases.

Erica rolls her eyes and sighs. Sadly, for once, the geek was right. Instead of snapping at him she simply nods her head. "I could really use some help," Erica tells him. "Would you like to come over and study with me tonight?"

Her statement catches Benny off guard. "Sure, but why me and not Sarah?"

"Because, she's babysitting you dorky friend tonight," Erica says in a bored tone. "Anyway, come over at seven, don't be late."

**That night at Ethan's...**

Sarah slowly scales the steps to Ethan's front porch. Extending her finger, she reaches it towards the doorbell. For some reason, she's nervous. Her finger touches the illuminated plastic button. With a gentle push, a bright chime fills the Morgan household. Feet thud across the floors before the door whooshes open.

"Hi Sarah," greets Mrs. Morgan, "come on in. We're going to go ahead and leave. Most likely we won't be back before midnight. Jane is going to be sleeping at a friend's house, and as always, our numbers are on the fridge." With that, they head to their car and slowly back out of the driveway.

Sarah steps through the door, closing it behind her. It clicks shut. Silently she heads into the living room. Her books soon cover the coffee table.

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah spins around to find Ethan directly behind her. A few inches separate the two teens and a comfortable silence falls between them. Sarah's eyes wander to Ethan's chest. He's wearing a muscle shirt instead of his normal graphic t-shirt. To Sarah's surprise, Ethan has very well-defined abs. Taken aback, she presses her finger to his abdomen and begins tracing his muscles.

A wide grin spreads across Ethan's face, along with a light pink blush. He places his hand lightly on Sarah's shoulder. "Nice to see you too," he tells her with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Sarah says and drops her hand abruptly. Her eyes take a sudden interest in floor.

"It's perfectly fine," Ethan reassures her. He takes a step closer. "I've been working out lately," he trails off. "I guess it has paid off," Ethan states quietly with a shrug.

"They feel really nice," Sarah mumbles back before plopping on the couch.

This comment causes Ethan's cheeks to burn along with a new flame of confidence. He sits next to Sarah, "um, you can feel them some more if you, um, want to."

"That's not really what I want," Sarah replies as she runs her hand up and down Ethan's abs, as if she was playing a washboard.

Ethan scoots even closer to Sarah. His breath lingers on her lips as one of his hands caresses her leg. "What do you want Sarah?"

**Meanwhile...**

The doorbell rings through Erica's house. She hops up from her place on the sofa. Opening the door, she does her signature hair flip. "Hey Benny."

"Hey babe," Benny says with a wink.

"Oh shut up," Erica shoots back, but she can not prevent the subtle smile that flashes across her face.

"Is someone happy to see me, by chance," Benny teases as he comes up behind Erica and hugs her.

Some how this action makes Erica lost for words. She barely squeaks out a reply, "um, have you been working out." A subject change was the first thing that came to her mind. "You're much stronger than before," her last words are a whisper.

"Actually, Ethan and I both have," Benny proclaims, squeezing Erica a little tighter. He lowers his head so it is right next to her ear, "you find it irresistible." His breath is hot on Erica's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Benny," Erica's words catch in her throat. Benny's seductive hum that follows renders Erica speechless. She attempts to clear her throat and muster any little bit of voice that remains, but she can not.

Benny lightly kisses Erica's neck. She's a goner.

**At Ethan's house... **

Sarah is lost in her thoughts. She knows exactly what she wants: for her lips to meet his. Could she bring herself to admit that? "Ethan," she says slowly, "I really want," Sarah cuts her sentence short and pauses. Her final word is almost inaudible, "this." As soon as that word leaves her lips, she clasps her hands behind Ethan's neck. Pulling herself into his lap she presses her lips on to his. Sarah's heart melts at the feeling that spreads throughout her body. Now helpless, she is at Ethan's mercy.

Ethan's hands hold tight to Sarah's waist. A once caged animal has just erupted within the teen boy. Taking over, he forces his tongue into Sarah's mouth. An intense make-out session ensues. By the end, the two teens are panting like dogs. Not to mention, within that duration of time, Ethan's shirt somehow ended up across the room. The two flop back onto the couch, satisfied. Ethan's arms encircle Sarah as they lie back.

"So what does that make us," Sarah asks once she regains her breath.

"Depends, what do you want us to be," Ethan replies back thoughtfully.

"More that just friends, that's for sure," Sarah says with a giggle.

"Then, that's what we will be," Ethan agrees giving Sarah a loving squeeze. "Sarah, will you be my girlfriend," he asks her with a smile.

A laugh escapes her, showing off her pearly white teeth. "You didn't even have to ask. Of course I will."

"Perfect," Ethan whispers. "Now we should probably study for those exams."

**Meanwhile at Erica's house...**

Erica is frozen solid. No words leave her lips. No slight movements or changes occur. She is in an unbreakable trance. Possibly paralysis would describe it better. Whether such a state is the result of shock or some other means is unclear.

Benny takes this opportunity to enjoy himself. He covers Erica's neck and cheeks in delicate butterfly kisses. His hand slides up and cups the sit of her face. Drawing her closer, he whispers her name. This breaks the spell that had overcome her before.

Normally, Erica would have pushed Benny away. But, today is different. Her mind reels as it fights for Erica's true emotions to shine through. The first words that escape are gravelly, "wow, I." She clears her throat and starts again, "wow, I am surprised, for a dork, you really know how to turn a girl on."

"So, you're turned on right now," Benny questions.

Erica nods, "very much so."

"Perfect," Benny mutters back before pressing his lips to hers. He pulls back after a couple of seconds, "we should really study now." The look of disappointment that crosses Erica's face causes Benny to let out a chuckle. "Come on," he grabs her hand and leads her over to the couch so they can begin.

**At Ethan's three hours later (11:00pm)...**

"Let's take a break; we have been studying for hours," complains Sarah. "My brain is completely fried."

"We should finish what we started," Ethan says as he pats the math textbook between the two of them. "There is only one chapter left."

"But you know I hate proportions," Sarah whines.

"Then the sooner we finish the better," Ethan smiles as he places his hand on Sarah's leg. "Right," he draws the question out seductively.

"Yeah, I guess," she pouts back.

"Come on," he whispers, "it's easy. If these two shapes are similar, what's the length of the side represented by 'x'," Ethan says pointing to a problem.

"Uh, three over five is equal to twelve over x. So, multiply three by x and five by twelve. Therefore, three x is equal to sixty... and x is twenty," Sarah thinks aloud.

"Exactly. Told you it was easy," Ethan taunts.

Rolling her eyes Sarah responds, "okay, so where is my reward?"

He ponders the question for a few moments, then without a word he stands from the couch. A smirk crosses his lips before he grabs Sarah and throws her over his shoulder. Despite Sarah's protests, Ethan continues towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me," she asks slightly worried.

"Well," Ethan starts, "you and I are going to have a little fun."

Sarah's eyes widen when the realization hits her. If she was going to protest, there is no way she could now. Ethan's bedroom door shuts behind them and the two settle onto his bed; both fully prepared for what is about to happen.

**Erica's House after three hours of studying (11:00pm)...**

"I think I will actually pass my science exam after all," Erica says as she closes her text book.

Benny smiles at her, "just remember, which bonds are the strongest, and what decreases the activation level of a reaction."

Erica raises an eyebrow at him, "that would be a covalent bond and a catalyst." She flashes a flirtatious smile in Benny's direction, but her eyes soon drop to her hands in her lap. Conflicting emotions over come Erica and she questions her act. She never liked this "dork" before, so why is she craving him all of a sudden?

A frown spreads across Benny's face. "I knew it was too good to be true," he trails off.

"What," Erica exclaims startled. "No, Benny, that's not it at all!" She continues at the sight of a skeptical look on his face. "I'll prove it to you," she says quietly, extending her hand out to Benny. "Come with me."

"Where are we going Erica," Benny asks as she pulls him into her bedroom.

"You'll see soon enough," she smirks as the door clicks shut behind them.

**AN: Suggestive... that's okay right? Hope you all enjoyed. Look forward to more writing and please review! Thanks!**


	7. Today Was A Fairytale

**Today Was A Fairytale**

**AN: I love the song, which this story is based off of, so much! This request was made by LuvPeaceCandy.**

**"You should do one with both Ethan and Sarah and Benny and Erica based on Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift."**

**And I shall! Hope you all enjoy this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_ or any other references to shows (such as _Big Bang Theory)._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Reflection has been the only way I have ever been able to get away in this new life of mine, and you know that. Today, I might just be able to say, is the turning point in all that. This might very well be goodbye... because today was a fairytale..._

_**-Flashback-**_

The library is the only place I can escape the annoyance that sometimes comes with my friends. Erica just talks about her latest date, also known as her latest meal. Rory, well, that in itself should explain. Benny always talks about his latest flirtation failure or spell casting failure. Then, there's Ethan. Sweet, kind, caring, dorky Ethan has nothing really bad about him. I guess he really isn't an annoyance. I smile to myself before opening my book and starting to read.

"H-hey Sarah."

I look up from my book to find a certain shaggy haired boy looking down at me. A plastic crown sits lopsided on his head and his goofy grin causes a smile to spread across my face. I start to giggle, but suppress the urge.

"What's with the crown Ethan? Or should I say prince charming," I joke sweetly.

"Oh, well, I lost a bet with Benny. He said I had to wear this today," he touches the crown for emphasis. "It's not as bad as his normal consequences, so I'm worried he might have charmed it or something," he continues.

I look down at the ground in Benny, he did charm that crown and something is going to happen right about-

A warm hand takes mine and I look up. I blink in surprise when I find that it belongs to Ethan. "Um, but Sarah, I didn't come over here to tell you about that," he trails off in his thoughts. His other hand takes my hand as well. Absentmindedly, he rubs small circles in the back of my hand with the pads of his thumbs.

If I wasn't a bloodsucking creature of the night, I would definitely be blushing right now.

Ethan smiles at me and then continues to talk, "would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I nod. Benny did charm that stupid crown. Wait, I just realized what I did; I just agreed to go on a date with Ethan. That isn't what the nod was for though! I'm about to protest when...

"Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at six," he says with a wink before walking away.

Well it looks like I have a date tonight; I sigh to myself. I glance around the library taking in the shelves of books and potted plants. My eyes fall on two of my friends in the back corner of the big room. Their voices travel well through the silent air, but they are so soft. If I was not a vampire, there is no way I would be able to hear them.

"We can't tell a soul," Benny whispers as he brushes a strand of hair from her face.

A giggle escapes her lips. Erica giggles? She nods before placing a kiss on to Benny's rosy cheek. With a small wave, she exits the library.

My thoughts swirl, becoming a confusing mush. "What the frak just happened," I say a little too loud, earning a glare from the librarian. "Sorry," I mutter and exit into the hallway. The bell chimes and students flood the narrow passage, and I begin the fight to my next class.

**At Six O'clock...**

I had put on my favorite purple cocktail dress and a pair of black ballet flats. Now, I sit on my couch, staring at the door in anticipation. My palms were sweating, but why? I should not be nervous, this is dorky Ethan we're talking about. The doorbell chimes and I scramble to the door before wrenching it open. I look him over; he has on dark grey t-shirt and lighter jeans.

"Hey Sarah, you look amazing."

I blush some, "oh, um, thanks Ethan." After he extends his arm to me, I gasp it gently. He has been working out obviously. It would be great if- get a hold of yourself Sarah. I smile at Ethan, and I can tell he noticed me checking out his muscles.

We continue to walk down the street, talking and laughing, until we reach the restaurant. He holds open the door like a gentleman, and allows me to cross the threshold. We take a seat and again we engage in chit-chat. A waiter brings us our drinks, but clumsily spills my water all over me. After much apologies, I stand from the table and rush outside the restaurant.

"Sarah," Ethan calls after me as he follows me out of the restaurant.

"I'm a mess Ethan! Look at my dress," I sob as he catches up to me.

His hands rest on my arms, "Sarah, you're still the prettiest girl in the world."

That's when time seemed to stop. Leave it to Ethan to make me feel amazing even when I look awful. He presses his lips onto mine for a few seconds, before retreating. What is that new feeling in the air? It's like... magic. My heart skips a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling spreads through my body. I think I just fell in love.

Ethan's shy smile penetrates my thoughts, taking me to another world, another planet where it is just the two of us. Everything about him suddenly feels so right, as he pulls me into a tight embrace. "I love you Sarah," he whispers into my dark locks. Everything was clearer; it made sense.

"I love you too."

He pulls back to look me in the eyes. The biggest grin forms on his lips, and I cannot help but smile myself. "By the way," he says in the same hushed tone, "if you turn around you can see Benny and Erica kissing on a park bench."

I spin around in Ethan's arms, leaning on his chest for support, "oh my goodness."

Before us sit Benny and Erica, pulling away from their previous lip lock. "Check this out," says Benny as he snakes one of his arms around Erica's waist. Lifting his hand, he waves it in the air; magic fills the air around them. "That's from the kiss," he tells her. "You know," he continues, "I feel in love with you the first day I saw you standing in the cafeteria at school."

"Really," asked Erica in disbelief. "I guess I should confess too. I never said anything before, but whenever I'm around you, time seems to slow down. My heart starts to beat again..." she lays his hand on her chest. "Do you feel it?"

Benny nods in response.

I turn back to face Ethan, kissing his lips gently. The Taylor Swift song plays through my brain:

"...But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale...

Today was a fairytale..."

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_So, that's basically it I think... Well journal, my doorbell just rang. I bet it's Ethan! He said he would come over later... It's later! (insert me freaking out here) Bye for now! And possibly ever..._

_~Sarah_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed! I know it has been a while... Sorry for that. Anyway, please review! Thanks! <strong>


End file.
